


A Small Gift

by StevetheIcecube



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2
Genre: Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevetheIcecube/pseuds/StevetheIcecube
Summary: Malos surprises Jin by occasionally being thoughtful.





	A Small Gift

Snatched words behind closed doors. That was all he could hope for, he supposed. He wasn't a public person, he couldn't be and he didn't want to be, but he'd sort of expected a little...more. Malos didn't do things half heartedly. He wasn't doing this half heartedly. But generally Malos doing things involved loud announcements and excessive murder, not...whatever this was.

"Just take it," Malos insisted, shoving the paper-wrapped package in his direction again. "It caught my eye, is all."

"So you bought it and wrapped it," Jin noted, taking it when Malos practically threw it at him in a third attempt to get him to take it.

"So what if I did?" Malos asked. He took another look at Jin, and, knowing what he wanted, Jin smiled at him. "I didn't exactly want it myself." With that, he stalked off to do...whatever he did when he was alone. Jin was fairly sure that he spent a lot of time stewing.

"Thank you," he murmured, mostly to himself. It was clearly a gift, but he doubted Malos would want to be thanked for it. Back in his own room, Jin turned the package over in his hands a few times. It was fairly solid and rectangular. After a few moments of hesitation, savouring the warm feeling that came from Malos acknowledging whatever was between them, he gently tore open the paper wrappings.

It was a simple painting on a piece of wood. A fairly standard landscape, in fact, depicting an island of Leftheria set against the backdrop of the cloud ridge. It wasn't anything special, just a rather pretty painting. Jin honestly had no idea why Malos had bought it; he had no appreciation for art. He didn't really care what looked nice and what didn't (the disaster he wore was probably the clearest sign of that), yet he said this had 'caught his eye'. Jin smiled and propped it up on the table next to his bed.

Malos wasn't keen on showing how he felt if that feeling didn't involve anger, but sometimes he was remarkably sweet. Even though he had absolutely no idea how to choose gifts.

**Author's Note:**

> ...please tell me I'm not the only person who sees this ship. Angsty murder gays.
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a comment :) feedback means a lot to me, technically even if you just wanna comment to say you hate the ship.


End file.
